The Marriage Law
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: When the Daily Prophet's page about the new marriage law reveals that the minister will marry too, Hermione's determined to find out who he is asking. One shot xx


**Breaking News!**

**Marriage Law Passed!**

**17-40 year olds forced to marry!**

_The minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, announced this morning that a Marriage Law has been passed. The minister said this:_

_'Unfortunately, we lost a great number of people in the Battle of Hogwarts (see pg.18) so the Wizengamot decided to pass this law. I tried to fight it as best as I could. We've only been at peace for 6 months and I for one do not want this law. I believe we should have a right to marry who we like. _

_Although I can not change the minds of the Wizengamot, I managed to change a few things. They were going to choose a partner for you. However, I changed it so that you have 6 months to find yourself a husband/wife before the ministry intervenes. I am sorry for the inconvenience this may cause.'_

_This statement caused chaos. People started to shout that the people of higher ranks in the ministry will somehow get out of it. The minister made a shocking reply:_

_'People will not be getting out of it. Even I will be marrying as I am only 38.'_

_So if you're between 17 and 40, an owl is flying its way towards you with the details. But the question on everyone's mind is: Which lucky woman will be marrying Minister Shacklebolt?_

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing the newspaper down on the table. She had just read out the article to the entire Weasley family plus Harry and Tonks, who was feeding Teddy. "Kingsley can't let this happen!"

"He has to Hermione." Tonks said quietly, putting the bottle down. She smiled slightly as Teddy grabbed at her mousy brown hair before looking back at the young witch. "He may be the minister for Magic but the Wizengamot decides on these kinds of things. If Kingsley refuses, he'll have his wand snapped. It'll happen to us too if we refuse. That's what happens if you break a law on purpose."

"But that isn't fair." Ginny spoke up, holding onto Harry's hand. "6 months to find someone to spend the rest of your life with!"

"We know it isn't fair Gin. But it's the ministry. What do you expect?" Charlie spoke from behind Tonks where he was resting his arms on the back of her chair. "It's gotten a lot better since Kingsley took over but there are some people he just can't get rid of there because of their families."

"I'm going in to see Kingsley." Harry decided, getting up. "I want to find out all the rules to this. Coming with me, Ron? Hermione?"

"Yeah. We might as well." Ron said while Hermione agreed.

"Can you find out if I have to re-marry?" Tonks whispered to Hermione as she passed her.

"Oh, Tonks!" Hermione murmured, hugging the older witch. "I'm sure Kingsley won't make you. But I'll find out."

"Thank you." Tonks smiled sadly before going to put Teddy to bed.

"Kingsley!" Hermione said firmly, knocking on the door for the 5th time. "Let us in. We want a word!"

After a couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal Kingsley. He looked shattered and annoyed. His face softened at the sight of the trio though.

"Come in." Kingsley said, his deep voice calming as always. "Sorry about the wait. I was getting rid of a woman who was literally throwing herself at me."

Ron and Harry chuckled while Hermione just rolled her eyes. The three walked in and sat down in front of the desk. Kingsley sat too and sighed.

"Kingsley, what are the rules to this whole law?" Hermione asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"I shouldn't tell you really." Kingsley said, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "I should just make you wait."

"Kingsley!" Harry growled. "Charlie's home for the week. I'm sure I could convince him to get that Hungarian Horntail from 4th year to eat you."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded while Kingsley just laughed.

"Well, I suppose I better tell you then." Kingsley chuckled. "I was going to anyway. You three deserve to know the details first anyway. You _did_ defeat Voldemort."

Ron sat up at that moment to listen. "Go on then. Let's hear it."

"The main thing is that as soon as you and your spouse have had 2 children, you may end your marriage if you wish to." Kingsley told them, smiling.

"Well that's something." Ron muttered, shaking his head. "What else?"

Kingsley hesitated before saying, "People who lost their spouse in the war, like Tonks for example, have to re-marry. They get a year though to choose a new partner."

Hermione groaned and muttered, "Tonks is gonna go crazy."

Ron and Harry stood up and shook hands with Kingsley.

"We better go and tell Tonks." Harry explained, opening the door.

"Get Charlie to tell her. She's close to him." Hermione advised.

"So you had a woman throwing herself at you, did you?" Hermione asked as soon as Ron and Harry had left the office. Hermione had an excuse to stay, considering she was Kingsley's assistant.

Kingsley laughed, putting his feet up on his desk. "Yes. It was terrifying. It took Dawlish _and_ Fraser to stun her and get her out of here."

Hermione looked at him, "So I take it you've had a lot of requests from women today."

"A few. I turned them all down though." Kingsley said casually as he watched her walk round the desk.

"Really? Why?" Hermione asked as she slapped Kingsley's feet off the desk. She sat where his feet had been so he couldn't put them back up.

"There's this witch, you see." Kingsley explained, never taking his eyes off Hermione. "I'm crazy about her."

"Ah, I see. Why don't you just ask her then?" Hermione asked, grinning, as she leaned forward slightly.

"Hmm I was thinking about it but I'm afraid she might say no." Kingsley sat up straight and put his hands on the desk, either side of Hermione.

"Well there _are _better men out there than you, if I'm honest, Minister." Hermione's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You're a tease, Miss Granger." Kingsley laughed, pulling Hermione off the desk and onto his lap. He kissed her passionately for a few minutes before pulling away. He smirked as Hermione breathed heavily.

"Kingsley?" She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I think that witch would say yes. Definitely yes."


End file.
